Vic Caper
Vic Caper is the unnamed father of Vicky and Tootie, who lives in Dimmsdale with his daughters at his home. Characters This man is a minor character who has appeared in a number of later season episodes focusing on either of his daughters. He was first introduced on screen in the television movie Channel Chasers when he and his wife, Nicky, were reluctant to provide information on their daughter Vicky's meanness to Mr. and Mrs. Turner and immediately shooed them out of their house when they realized the Turners' may be onto Vicky's unusual behavior. He and his wife are never seen apart from each other in most of their appearances. Description He has red hair and green eyes, and resembles Vicky. He is noticeably shorter and smaller than other adults on the show, such as Timmy Turner's parents, and is around the same height as Vicky. Personalities He is very fearful and cowardly, and is usually completely unwilling to stand up to his daughter Vicky, even if she is abusing Tootie or Timmy in plain sight of him. Unlike other adults on the show, he and his wife are not fooled by Vicky's sweet talk, and in fact they seem to be the only adults on the entire show who are familiar with Vicky's evil ways. They also cover up their daughter's behavior to other parents, as Vicky has written a card that her father must read out loud whenever someone even questions Vicky's behavior. He and his wife both love their daughter Tootie, but are usually too scared of Vicky to protect her or attend her birthday party, though he did attend Tootie's ballet pageant. Background He and his wife are shown to be extremely fearful of Vicky, to the point where they will not attend their youngest child's birthday party because of Vicky's presence there. Their cowardly attitude toward Vicky has baffled many fans, as Vicky has made references in earlier episodes to being afraid of her parents. Perhaps Vicky was afraid of them, until she got the upper hand. Fandom Mr. Crocker was once babysat by a teenage boy named Vic who may have been Vicky's father, but her father looks slightly different and acts nothing like Vic, it is more likely that they are brothers. Vic is considered to be an uncle by relationship to Vicky and Tootie, and by some others, their father who may have mellowed out after having children, but this has never been explicitly stated in the show and is considered fan speculation. Vic only appeared in the episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker" and his exact relationship to Vicky's family was never stated. Vicky and Tootie's father only appeared in Season 4 (Channel Chasers) and a few Season 5 episodes. He has not appeared since the show was revived after Fairly Odd Baby. Appearances Episodes *Channel Chasers *Birthday Wish! *Timmy's 2D House of Horror *Mooooving Day! (non-speaking role) *Oh, Brother! (non-speaking role) Books *In a Tizzy over Turkey Quotes *'Vicky's Dad': [reading from card] Vicky is the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful daughter a parent could ask for. [to Timmy's parents] If you see her, could you tell her we said that, exactly as she wrote it? PLEASE? Trivia *He and his wife were originally supposed to appear in HomeWrecker (although off-screen, similar to Timmy's parents in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts), however they were removed and the plot was changed. Interestingly enough, Vicky seems to be afraid of her parents in this episode. *He has not been seen since Season 6 and beyond, despite multiple appearances by their daughters since then. *The irony of Vicky's relationship with her parents was that back in Season 1, when Vicky saw Timmy was missing in The Big Problem, she feared of getting in trouble with her parents, showing the common trait that most kids and teenagers have. Meaning that they actually have the confidence to confront Vicky about her bad behavior. However, since Channel Chasers, Vicky's parents have been shown to be very afraid of their own daughter, making Vicky more like a monster than a bad teenager. Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:People Category:Fathers Category:Adults